Tangled:From Flynn's Point Of View
by Acoonae
Summary: What was our favourite theif really thinking during the movie.This is a peak into his thoughts.Major fluff. I'm horrible at summaries.This is my first Fanfic :P
1. Chapter 1:The Tower

Tangled:Flynn's POV Chapter 1:The Tower I could hear the guard's horse on the opposite side of the rock that, currently, was the only hiding place I could heart was beating rapidly, I had finally stolen something that would give me enough money to buy whatever I wanted and some overgrown Pinto was determined to get me the horse's footsteps grew fainter and fainter I knew it was time to then I leaned against a vine covered wall, or at least I thought I did until I went straight ruffling of the vines must have got security horse's attention because he let out and infuriated neigh and began coming straight in my direction. Acting entirely on adrenaline I slipped into the cave enclosed by the vines just in time to see the silhouette of a giant horse stretch across a few brief seconds he was ! I walked out the opposite side of the enclosed passage only to be struck by a sight I wasn't was a tower stood probably around 70-80ft and was directly in the middle of a valley with a beautiful looked like a picture taken from some kid's fairytale ,this was not the time to be thinking about fairy tales I knew that relentless horse would soon be it hit tower would be a perfect hiding spot until the guards went back to the kingdom.I quickly pulled two arrows out of my satchel (from my not so friendly encounter with the guards earlier)and used them to climb the what seemed like an eternity of climbing I swung into the towers window and slammed the struck my face along with one of my signature Flynn Rider grins.I opened my satchel to pull out my latest (and probably greatest steal) the missing princess's crown.  
"Alone at last" I sighed, but before I could continue there was a stabbing pain on the back of my head and everything went dark.

I woke up lying on the floor. Memories from before came flooding through my mind the guards,the horse,the tower,climbing it,but why was I on the floor? But, before I could gather my barrings I was hit again over the head and once again passed out.I woke up again but this time I was tied to a chair and had some frogs tongue in my ear (nice...) I shook the frog off and looked down to see the ropes that were binding me however I realized it wasn't ropes but hair! Long,golden hair! "Is this hair?" I asked myself in my train of thought was cut short by a feminine voice.  
"Struggling...Struggling is pointless!" the voice called from the this for real? I thought squinting my eyes trying to see who was figure jumped from above but was still concealed in the shadows.  
"I know why your here and I'm not afraid of you..." the voice called once , I wish I could see who's then the figure took a few steps and emerged from the darkness.I felt my jaw hit the floor standing in front of me was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.I could feel my eyes getting wider I examined her head to was wearing a lavender skirt which soon transitioned into a tightly fitting bodice which hugged her curves far to well. Wait was I even blinking? I don't know all I know is I couldn't stop had slender arms in which one was holding a large frying pan (unmistakably what she hit me with)my eyes then traced their way up to her face to behold a beautifully shaped jawline, pursed rose lips (why was I so interested in them?) but that's not what really grabbed my attention (Ok well maybe a little) it was her were a striking emerald green and were slightly narrowed as she stared at me.(Can you blame her? if some random guy broke into my tower I would be a little weirded out too...) For a few brief moments the strange girl's eyes are what had my attention, at least until I looked a little higher and saw her was blond and looked exceptionally long from where I was sitting..wait? Long blond hair? I looked down to see the hair barricading my 's HER hair! But before I could even comprehend what was happening she spoke.  
"Who are you and how did you find me?" She said it very sternly but for some reason, again, I was only focused on her lips as she said the words.  
"Who are you and how did you find me!" This got my attention but I think I had forgotten how to speak her features were clogging my mind! All I could manage to say was...  
"Uh..huh." Well, that's just great where did the charming Flynn Rider go? Just as I realised she was raising that frying pan again preparing to strike if necessary, Flynn came back with one of his best performances yet! I cleared my throught before I began to speak.  
"I know not who you are nor how I came to find you but may I just say (lower head for dramatic effect) Hi..." I started off with a Shakespearean accent but when I reached the hi I used my most charming smirk and a slight growl. I waited for the girl to be completely charmed and then something I never would have expected happened..She looked at me but not with googly eyes of a charmed female she look confused and almost frowning! I couldn't let this break me I had to keep going,  
"How ya doing? The name's Flynn Rider...How's your day going?" She STILL didn't wasn't she charmed no one (especially a young almost naive girl such as herself) should be able to remain that calm.  
"Who else knows my location..Flynn Rider." The way she said my name with such distaste made my stomach turn but no..I can't let this girl get to me.  
"Alright Blondie..." I began.  
"Rapunzel." She corrected ?That's her name?Of all the strange names! What mother names their kid Rapunzel? Then I remembered my "real" name and decided I shouldn't be talking.  
"Gesundheit" I quickly said, "look here's the deal I was in a situation gallivanting through the forest I came across your tower and.." Then I remembered my radiated through my body I had been so distracted by well..her (stop looking in her eyes Rider this will only make things worse) that I had completely forgotten why I was there.  
"Where is my satchel?" I questioned.  
"I've hidden it somewhere you'll never find it!" Rapunzel said with a this girl didn't know she was dealing with me. Flynn Rider the kingdoms greatest thief, swashbuckling rogue,etc.I took one look and noticed a pot sitting a few feet away from us.  
"It's in that pot isn't it." That frying pan hit me before I even had the chance to appreciate my brilliance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I don't know how she did it but she I woke up from being hit by the frying pan (for the third time) Blondie tried to make a deal with 's the deal I have to take her to see the kingdoms lantern festival and bring her home then (and only then) will she give me back my satchel.I tried everything to get out of it even the smoulder...THE SMOULDER! But no she didn't even that wasn't bad enough her psychotic frog wont stop giving me death here I am going back to the kingdom where there's guards and at least 1000 wanted posters of me just to get my satchel a mental note in case I am ever in a predicament of hiding from the ...I jabbed the arrows into the side of the tower as I descended down.  
"You coming Blondie?" I yelled up to feet upon feet of golden hair was descending from the tower (It reached the bottom!Her hair must be at least 70ft!) and Rapunzel slid down on it until she was on the ground.I quickly climbed down the rest of the tower to see her marvelling at every little thing she saw (the simplest things grass,rivers,flowers,you name it.) Then disaster 's just say Rapunzel had a little...ummm...Bipolar moment?  
From what I'm collecting her mother told her not to leave the tower and now she did so she's feels guilty but she is extremely happy to be in the outside world.I realized this could work to my advantage so I walked up to the currently sobbing Rapunzel and began to speak.  
"You know.I can't help but feel like your a little at war with yourself here." "What?" she said confused. Wow, even with her eyes red from crying they were still mesmerizing.(stop looking at the eyes!) I quickly gathered my thoughts and continued.I told her that stuff like this is all part of growing up rebellion and such it's all , when I had her right where I wanted her I began to talk about how it would break her mothers heart and crush her soul (I even used a grape I picked from a vine to umm "demonstrate" the "crushing" of her mothers soul.  
"She would be heartbroken your right..." I helped Rapunzel up and she began contemplating what she just .I just need to say a little more and she'll go home.  
"I know I am...Oh bother." I said it in my most sympathetic voice possible,"I'm letting you out of the deal"  
"What?" Rapunzel exclaimed.  
"We will just turn around right now I get my satchel and you get to keep a mother daughter relationship built on mutual trust and we part ways as two unlikely friends..here's your pan here's your frog." I began to push her into the direction of the tower when she pushed me away.  
"No! I am seeing those lanterns." She said sternly as she turned and looked at me with those big emerald eyes (I wish she would stop doingg that).  
"Oh come on! what's it going to take to get my satchel back?" I exclaimed back to her. Rapunzel whipped her frying pan in front of me.  
"I will use this." she threatened. I was about to say something to try and persuade her back to the tower when a bush beside us began to let out a high pitch shriek and climbed onto my back (I was for some reason ok with this...)  
"Is it ruffians, thugs? Have they come for me?" Just then a small white bunny emerged from the bush.I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Rapunzel.  
"Stay calm it can probably smell fear..." I sarcastically commented as Rapunzel climbed down from my back.  
"Sorry..I guess I'm just a bit jumpy." she said looking up at me. I'll say ruffians and thugs? What was her mother telling her about the outside world?  
"Probably best if we avoid ruffians and thugs though?" I said questioningly to her.  
"yeah,that's probably for the best." She said it hit me if I wasn't able to talk her out of this deal I might be able to scare her out of it! Oh Rider you have done it again!  
"Are you hungry? I know a great place for lunch!" I said smiling as my plan began to unfold.  
"Umm sure..where is it?" She looked up at me questioningly.I grabbed her hand (I guess I caught myself off guard because it was so soft and perfect that I forgot what I was doingg) but being well..me I quickly redeemed myself.  
"Don't worry you'll know it when you smell it." I said pulling her in a new direction. Sometimes I amaze myself I thought as I began imagining my plans success.


	2. Chapter 2:The Snuggly Duckling

Chapter 2:The Snuggly Duckling

I saw the image of the shabby wooden pub emerge as we past the last grove of trees.

"ahh The Snuggly quaint place perfect for you." I said slyly.I could tell Rapunzel was contemplating about what to think about the sad excuse of architecture infront of us.

"Well I do like ducklings." Rapunzel said smiling. Yes! she's falling right into my plan!

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I leaned in towards walked up to the door of the pub and I pushed it open.

"Garcon, your finest table please!" The look on Rapunzel's face was priceless I would have laughed if that wouldn't have effected the the pub there was men of every size all with their own individual umm..reason to be scared of them? I could have even sworn I saw one that had a hook but it doesn't do you well to stare in places like that.I looked down to see Rapunzel almost in plan was working perfectly!

You smell that? Take a deep breath through the nose" I said giving an exaggerated inhale,"I don't know what your getting but to me it's part man smell and the other part is really bad man smell I don't know why but overall I think it smells like the colour brown your thoughts?" I finished just in time for Rapunzel to let out a shriek and run.I turned around and saw one of the men was holding her hair.

"That's alot of hair" he said and I seized the opportunity.

"She's growing it out, hey is that blood in your moustache?" I began to go on and on trying to point out things that would make Rapunzel want to get home as fast as possible but just as I was leading her to the door it slammed in front of us.I jumped in front of Rapunzel and she hid behind me (Wait was I protecting her?) anyways one of the bigger thugs at the bar (and trust me that's saying something) pointed to a sign on the door.  
"Is this you" He said his finger was covering the middle of the picture but it was easy to tell what it was a wanted poster of me. I reached up to move the man's hand from the picture in the middle only to see a badly drawn nose even worse then the ones on the other posters I had seen.

"Oh now they're just being mean." I regretted it once the words left my I knew it a thug with a hook hand (I guess I was right) ordered a man to go and find some guards.

"That rewards going to buy me a new hook"He said as he snagged by shirt collar with his I was grabbed from behind by another after thug I was pulled by argueing over who got the reward money until they had me in a grip hold and were preparing to punch me out.I tried to move but it was no use.

"Not the nose! Not the nose! Not the nose!" I exclaimed as I closed my eyes for the I heard a WAM as a piece of wood hit the hook hand thug in the head.I looked to see Rapunzel she had used her hair to pull down a wood board from the ceiling to hit him.

"Put him down!" She exclaimed I stared at her in disbelief along with the other thugs.

"Ok look, I don't know where I am and I need him to take me to see the lanterns because I've been dreaming about them my entire life! Find our humanity havn't any of you ever had a dream?"  
The hook hand thug turned around,looked at her, and pulled out an axe.I stared as he walked up to her (I cant watch this...)The thug leaned into her and then he said something that completely shocked me.

"I had a dream once" Rapunzel looked up at him as he threw his axe to the if things couldn't get any weirder the thugs burst out into song! Apparently every single person in that pub has a dream the hook hand guy wants to be a pianst,the ugly one wants to find true love,and the biggest guy probably in there named Vladimir (get this) collects ceramic mind was can't be then the pub thugs come up to me and ask me what my dream if i'm going to start singing about my is until they had 20 swords pointed directly at my head.I got up and began to sing and dance like my life depended on it (oh, the irony) I guess they weren't satisfied by my dream of being rich and owning my own island because they grabbed me and began crowd.A voice much higher and sweeter then the rest of the thugs then reached my ears.I turned around to see Rapunzel singing about her dream of seeing the had a beautiful voice it was strong but not in an obnoxious, screaming kind of thugs dropped me and went over to crowd is it one girl just got an entire pub of thugs to sing? And it was about their dreams no less.I turned around to see a goat but before I could even begin to question why on earth there was a goat in a pub someone grabbed my from my placed me on a loose floorboard and at the opposite end of it one of the biggest thugs jumped and sent me propelling through the air.I landed awkwardly doing a handstand on the viking hat of another I knew it they had me on a giant barrell and I was running on it well they through sticks on fire (They are trying to kill me) the song then ended with a loud "Yeah!" and everything went least everything was silent until the palace guards burst through the door.

"Alright where's Rider?Where is he!" the lead guard exclaimed.I quickly grabbed Rapunzel's hand and dragged her under a table with me.

"Find Rider tear this place apart if you have too!" The guard barked at the other guards as he slammed his first on the top of the table Rapunzel and I were ,I felt someone grab my is it...we're dead I thought.I looked up to see the thug with the hookhand. He motioned his eyes towards the back of the bar and began to and I followed thug pushed a lever and a secret passage opened.I looked at my ticket to freedom in disbelief.

"Go,live your dream" the thug said.

"I will" I replied.

"Your dream stinks.I was talking to her" the thug motioned to ,once again they have to hate me and my dream but love Rapunzel.I scowled and began crawling down the Rapunzel and I were about halfway down the dark tunnel (I had found a lantern to use as a light source) I began to speak.

"So umm well that was pretty impressive"

"I know!" Rapunzel exclaimed but quickly changed back to a less enthusiastic tone,"I know."I smilled at her excitment the first real smile I've had in a long time (not counting my grins and such)

So..uh.. ya' from?" Rapunzel asked questionally as she came up beside me. Backstory? She wanted me to give her a backstory? Absolutely not.

"Woah Woah Woah! Sorry Blondie I don't do backstories however I am becoming very interested in yours..." The girl has 70ft of hair and has been locked in a tower her whole life of course I'm interested.I continued speaking,"Now I know I'm not supposed to mention the hair..."

"Nope"

"Or the mother"

"Nope"

"Quite frankly I'm to scared to ask about the frog"

"Chameleon..." I really did have only one question to ask since all those other topics were "frowned upon" I wanted to know why she never left the tower in the first place if she wanted to see these lanterns so face frowned as soon as I asked her the question (why was she so upset by this?) Just as she was about to answer a tiny pebble fell and hit her in the ground began to shake and soon the palace guards were visible sprinting down the passage.

"RIDER!" one of the guards screamed.I started to panic they can't catch me now! I don't even have their crown anymore thanks to Blondie.I yelled to Rapunzel to run and we began sprinting to the dim light at the end of the passage.

We ran out into the light only to make a sudden stop at the edge of a only hope of escape appeared to be a rickety ladder descending from the cliff but that idea was quickly shot down as two figures burst out of a boarded up tunnel.I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the my luck it's the Stabbington Brothers and I'm guessing they arn't happy with me (seeing as how I ditched them and ran off with the crown) and I have a feeling they might want revenge.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked looking down at the two brothers.

"They don't like me." I said thinking of the best summary of my relationship with the two thugs.I went to turn around to find another escape route when the palace guards burst out of the same tunnel Rapunzel and I had come through.

Who's that?" Rapunzel asked.

They don't like me either.." I said as they began to pull out their then the palace horse I had barely managed to escape before comes bounding this day get any worse!

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked a little more concerned this time.I had better put an end to this or we'll be here all day I grabbed Rapunzel's shoulders and said,

"Let's just assume for the moment everyone in here doesn't like me."

Rapunzel shoved the frying pan at me and used her hair to swing to the other side of the left me! I can't believe she just left me! The main guard pulled out his sword and began to approach me using the frying pan I defended myself and suprisingly took out every guard! "Oh mama! I have got to get me one of these!" I exclaimed looking at my then I found myself duelling with the palace horse with a sword in his mouth! As if this day wasn't wierd enough singing thugs,70ft. hair,lethal frying 's even worse is the horse got the upper hand and actually got me to drop the frying pan over the cliff.

I watched the pan fall until it hit the bottom of the canyon with a loud clank.I then turned around staring directly into the horse's eyes at sword point.

"How bout' two outta three?" I said sheepishly.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my arm. I looked over to see Rapunzel's hair as it pulled me over the cliff.I thought the worst was over...I couldn't have been more wrong.

" 


	3. Chapter 3:Escape

**Chapter 3:Escape**

I soared through the canyon.I was ecstatic there was no way those guards would be able to get me now!

"Flynn look out!" I heard Rapunzel scream.I looked down to see the Stabbington Brothers swords raised ready to strike.I quickly pulled up my legs and hoped for the best.I heard the swoop of their swords inches from my face and looked back to see their annoyed I'm homebound I may as well have fun with it.

"Ha! you should see your faces because you look..." I felt solid rock pierce my stomach as I hit the side of the opposite cliff,"Ridiculous." I managed to pain was excruciating but it wasn't the time to loose my barrings I quickly climbed onto the cliff edge and began to look for a way out.I slid down the old wooden water transporters and was soon reunited with Rapunzel at the bottom, but we weren't safe just if my luck wasn't bad enough The Stabbington Brothers were still hot on our trail (how relentless can you be?)I noticed Rapunzel's hair was dragging as she ran so I quickly snatched up the ends and continued to run with her.I heard a earsplitting crack and turned around to see an enormous wall of water engulf the now concious guards and in close pursuit of The Stabbington Brothers. I quickened my pace and it appeared Rapunzel had wall of water had now taken the Stabbington Brothers and was in fast approach of Rapunzel and colossal wave then hit a rock formation causing it to detach and only problem was it was falling right in our flooded my mind as I searched for a way out water,rock,drowning,death,passage...passage? I looked and saw a passage in the are saved!

Rapunzel and I managed to slide into the passage and regain possesion of the frying pan from some currents just before the formation hit the ground in front of the passage entrance trapping water began to seep into the room quickly gaining no.I can't die I'm too young! I quickly began diving looking for a way out,loose rocks,anything! All I could make out was afew minutes of trying I accepted that we weren't getting out of there.I resurfaced seeing the water was now at my shoulders.

"It's no use" I said,"I can't see anything."

Rapunzel's usually smiling face fell.I don't know why but seeing her sad looks just inhaled deeply and dove into the dark have got to be kidding me I though as I grabbed her and pulled her up.

"It's no use it's pitch black down there." I said.

Realization hit both of us as we leaned against the back of the cave and waited for is not how I expected I would die.I expected something heroic or in old age with tons of money but not drowning in a water filled cave with a girl who has 70ft. of hair.

"This is all my fault..." I heard Rapunzel say.I didn't dare look up at her.

"She was right.I never should have done this..." Rapunzel continued.I'm assuming she means her 's really not her fault she doesn't have to beat herself up about it.

"I'm...I'm so sorry Flynn." She barely finished the words as she burst out in tears.I looked up at was apologizing? She had nothing to do with the I hadn't been a theif and hunted by half the kingdom we never would have been her so sad I don't know why but made me feel awful.I mean she had it was worse then me. She was about to die the day before her birthday and her first day in the real world.I have to comfort her but how?

"Eugene." the words escaped my mouth before I had time to stop it.

"What?" Rapunzel said as she stopped sobbing.

Well now I have to continue since it made her stop crying.

"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert...someone might as well know."

I waited for the laughter,for the criticism, for the teasing ,after all it is a horrible name, but it never came. Rapunzel just smiled.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." she said softly.

Wait? What! Magic hair? I must have not have heard her right. The water was beggining to raise this is it. Before the water engulfed me I heard Rapunzel sing a few words then it was all dark. I just froze waiting for my airflow to run out when my eyelids lit was something glowing. I opened my eyes and couldn't help but gasp (even though I lost most of my air) Rapunzel's hair, all 70ft. of it was glowing as bright as the sun.I looked down and saw a few strands getting sucks into a pile of rocks. We may still be able to get out! I swam down with Rapunzel close behind me and began shifting rocks.I had to be fast Rapunzel's hair was already starting to fade.I finally dislocated the key rock and the entire structure crumbled sucking me and Rapunzel outside into the air.

*Shorter chapter*


	4. Chapter 4:Campfire

Chapter 4:Campfire

I pulled myself onto the creek edge.I'm alive I can't believe it I'm alive! Then I remembered why I was alive.

"Her hair glows!" I exclaimed in disbelief,"I didn't see that coming..."

"Eugene" Rapunzel said calmly.

"The hair actually glows!" I said becoming more panicked by the second.

"Eugene..." Rapunzel said sounding slightly more aggitated.

"Why does her hair glow!" I was on the verge of screaming.

"EUGENE!" exclaimed Rapunzel.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't just glow." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel's strange frog thing turned to me and smiled.

"Why is he smiling and me." I wimpered.

I made a fire and tried to keep my mind off Rapunzel's magic , the sun was beginning to set and Rapunzel and I sat on a log by the looked over at me and told me to give her my left hand (the hand I had cut well I was trying to dislodge the rocks back in the cave.) I gave her my hand and it pounded with gash was a lot bigger then I remembered ,Rapunzel began wrapping her hair around the cut.

"Well your being strangely cryptic as you wrap your magic hair around my injured hand." I said as calmly as I could.

The pain came back.I cringed.

"Sorry!' She said sympathetically,"Just dont freak out."

She has magic hair the glows and she expects me not to freak out? Reluctantly,I closed her eyes and began to sing.I hadn't fully heard her in the cave but now that I was hearing her clearly I noticed what a beautiful voice she was powerful but sweet and would have calmed me if I hadn't begin to see her hair begin to glow bright light travelled through her hair.I watched as it moved closer and closer to where it was wrapped around my the trail of light reached it I felt a warming was like beams of sunlight were radiating down on my Rapunzel stopped singing the golden light disappeared.I quickly unwrapped the hair from my hand and stared in cut was wasn't even a trace it had been there!I started enhaling glows and heals?I was just about to scream when Rapunzel cut me off.

"Don't freak out!" she pleaded.

As much as I wanted to she looked at me with such pleading eyes I couldn't.

"I'm not freaking you freaking out? No! I'm just very interested in your hair and the magical qualities that it posesses."I said staring at my hand,"How long has it been doing that exactly."

Rapunzel sighed and looked down.

"Forever." She answered,"Mother told me when I was a baby people tried to cut it, they wanted to keep the power for once it's cut it turns brown and looses it's power.

Rapunzel pushed back some of her hair revealing a tiny brown piece far shorter then the rest.I examined it closely.

"A gift like that it has to be protected."She continued,"That's why Mother never...That's why I never left..and..."

It all made sense now..well not really seeing as how glowing hair is involved but still.I felt sympathetic watching away for her entire life by an overprotective mother never seeing the world it seemed... someone as special as her and I don't mean her power I mean everything else about her.

"And your still going back?" I asked.

She can't go back there not after what she's deserves to be free not confined to a tower for the rest of her life, whether her mother likes it or not.

"Yes..." Rapunzel began,"No...It's complicated" she said putting her hands on her head.

I couldn't think of anything to broke the silence.

"So..Eugene Fitzherbert huh?" She said looking up.

I had been hoping to avoid my backstory but looks like there's no way of getting out of this.

"Uh..yeah.I'll save you the sob story of poor, orphan Eugene Fitzherbert" I started, "It's abit...Well..It's abit of a downer."

I hoped she wouldn't want to know more but my luck isn't that good clearly. Rapunzel moved closer and fixated her eyes on me.I had her full attention.I laughed and began to tell her about my childhood hero Flynnagin was everything I wanted to be.

"Was he a theif too?" Rapunzel questioned.

I stopped in the middle of my did she know I was a thief? Then I realized she had seen the wanted poster at The Snuggly Duckling.I have never been so disappointed in being a thief in my entire must think so poorly of me 's moments like these I wish I was someone other then Flynn Rider.

"Uh..Well no." I continued,"he had so much money he could do anything he wanted to do,he could go anywhere he wanted to go and for a kid with nothing...I don't know I guess it just seemed like the better option."

I looked down and when I looked back I was staring directly into Rapunzel's were people's green eyes are darker but her's were bright eyes locked and I felt good for once but then I realized I must look like I'm staring at her and shook it off.

"I..uh..better go get some more fire wood." I said getting up.

The fire was fine but I couldn't stay there.I was almost to the forest when I heard Rapunzel call softly.

"Hey..uh..for what it's worth I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better then Flynn Rider."

Normally I hated my name but the way she said it made me love was it I didn't want to leave her side?

"Well then you would be the first" I said looking down at my hand,"but thank you."

I walked off into the trees, my mind liked Eugene better then Flynn? Why? She doesn't have to go back to that tower she can come with course I can't be a thief anymore if she does, but I can use the money from the crown...the crown! I had completely forgotton all about my this point I don't even care if I get it back or no.I don't care about the crown or the money or my own private island I only care about her! No..no..no..Flynn Rider doesn't fall in love...but...maybe Eugene Fitzherbert is wrong I can't even consider 's too late I only care about her and she's all I will care about.I'm taking her to see those lanterns and I'm savouring every last second of it.


End file.
